The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style)
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of the 1985 Disney films, "The Black Cauldron" It appeared on YouTube. October 16 2017. ''Cast: *Pinocchio as Taran'' *''Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Princess Eilonwy'' *''Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Fflewddur Fflam'' *''Baymax (Big Hero 6) as Gurgi'' *''Dumbo as Hen Wen'' *''Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Dallben'' *''Figaro (Pinocchio) as Dallben's cat'' *''Bird Students (Adventures in Music) as Ducks'' *''Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Goat'' *''The Coachman (Pinocchio) as the Horned King'' *''King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) as Creeper'' *''Gwythaints as thenselves'' *''Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) as Horned King's Thugs'' *''Rapunzel (Tangled) as Gypsy'' *''Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio) as Guard with Hen Wen'' *''Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Guard who spotted/attacked Taran'' *''Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) as Guard who holds Fflewddur Fflam'' *''Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Guard with an axe'' *''Jafar (Aladdin) as Another guard with a sword'' *''Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) as Fairfolk little girl'' *''Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) and Herman (The Wonderful World of Color) as Fairfolk little boys'' *''Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as King Eidilleg'' *''Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Doli'' *''Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Oliver and his brother and sisters (Oliver & Company), Olaf (Frozen), and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Other Fairfolks'' *''Madame Medusa (The Rescuers), Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland), and Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch'' *''Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Frog Fflewddur'' *''Springfield Citizens as Zombies (The Simpsons) as Cauldron Born'' ''Scenes: *The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 1: Prologue'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 2: Pinocchio's Dream'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 3: Dumbo's Vision'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 4: The Great Coachman'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 5: Enter Baymax'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 6: Dumbo Gets Captured'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 7: In the Coachman's Castle'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 8: The Coachman's Demands/Pinocchio Helps Dumbo Escape'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 9: Princess Alice/The Great King's Chamber'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 10: Enter Doc/The Sword's Magic'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 11: King of Hearts Brings Bad News'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 12: In the Forest/Baymax's Return'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 13: Whirlpool/Jiminy Cricket and the Clan Folk'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 14: Reunion/The Search Begins'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 15: The Witches of Morva'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 16: A Trade'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 17: Recaptured/Cauldron Born'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 18: Baymax's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 19: The Coachman's Demise/A Narrow Escape'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 20: Another Bargain/Happy End in Prydain'' *''The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) part 21: Ending Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Black Cauldron (1985)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Pinocchio (1940)'' *''House of Mouse (2001)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''Big Hero 6 (2014)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''Goldie & Bear (2015)'' *''Fun and Fancy Free (1947)'' *''Disney's Sing-Along Songs (1986)'' *''Oliver & Company (1988)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' ''Gallery: Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Taran'' Princess Alice .jpg|''Alice as Princess Eilonwy'' Doc23.png|''Doc as Fflewddur Fflam'' Baymax Render.png|''Baymax as Gurgi'' Dumbo-HQ.JPG|''Dumbo as Hen Wen'' Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|''Geppetto as Dallben'' Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-5930.jpg|''The Coachman as the Horned King'' The King of Hearts.jpg|''King of Hearts as Creeper'' Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|''Goldie Locks as Fairfolk Little Girl'' Jack (g and b).png|''Beanstalk Jack and '' Herman the Bootle Beetle.jpg|''Herman the Bootle Beetle as Fairfolk Little Boys'' Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|''Jiminy Cricket as King Eidilleg'' Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg|''Grumpy as Doli'' OffWithHerHead-SW.png|''Queen of Hearts as Orwen'' Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|''Old Hag as Orgoch'' Madame Medusa.gif|''Madame Medusa as Orddu'' Frog Naveen.jpg|''Frog Naveen as Frog Fflewddur'' DSCF0999 (3).JPG DSCF0999 (1).JPG DSCF0999 (2).JPG DSCF0069 (4).JPG DSCF0069.JPG IMAG0082 (1).jpg Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:YouTube Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:The Black Cauldron Movie Spoofs Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Spoofs